Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which includes a driver corresponding to a peripheral, a method, and a storage medium which stores a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of notifying a user of a message of an error or the like occurred in a peripheral such as a printer is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-86091 has described a technique of notifying, in addition to displaying fixed data, a unique message according to an environment in which a printer is used at the time of error occurrence.
New printing architecture, namely, a v4 printer driver is introduced from Windows® 8. In new printing architecture, a printer vendor can describe, in a setting file, the status of a printer to be detected such as an out-of-paper error or cover open. When the printer is set in a predetermined state, a notification UI called a toast corresponding to the predetermined state is displayed on an OS screen to prompt user's attention. Further, if the user clicks the toast, then an application for displaying the status associated with the v4 printer driver is launched to provide the user with more detailed information.
However, an OS can also display a toast independently of the above-described toast. If the user clicks this toast, then an OS application called a charm is launched. The OS charm displays general-purpose information of the printer.
That is, two types of toasts, namely, (1) a printer vendor toast and (2) an OS toast are displayed with respect to one error, making the user feel troublesome. Furthermore, information to be obtained may be different depending on which toast the user clicks.
For example, if the user clicks the toast of (1), he or she can obtain detailed information on a state which is occurring in the printer as a print job transmission destination. For example, when the out-of-paper error is occurring, the user can know a method of coping with that error. On the other hand, if the user clicks the toast of (2), he or she can recognize error occurrence itself but cannot obtain detailed information such as the method of coping with the error. Thus, the user cannot know how to cope with the error. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-86091 has described that, in addition to a fixed error message, an additional message according to the environment in which the printer is used is displayed but has not described switching to an error message displayed by the OS.